


Sext

by halleson37



Series: Gallavich Smut [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Masterbation, Nudes, Phone Sex, Sext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleson37/pseuds/halleson37
Summary: Ian is board and horny and decides to send a dick pic to his unsuspecting boyfriend.





	Sext

This fic is based off this beautiful picture https://cutedickss.tumblr.com/post/162602791331/24 

 

Ian had today off, It was a Thursday, and well Mickey was at work, and Ian hated when he had off but Mickey had work, it left him home alone all day…and very, very board. It was around noon, he had gone for a run, eaten lunch, and just took a shower. He was lying in bed completely nude when he decided to tease his unexpecting boyfriend. He pulled up some porn on his phone to help motivate him, getting hard quickly as he thought about himself and Mickey in the promiscuous positions the porn was depicting. He stroked himself playfully, watching as his hand moved up and down his shaft, rivaling in the simple pleasure masturbation supplied. He positioned himself comfortably on the bed, moving the blankets just so before snapping a few photos of his hard cock resting on his stomach. He continued to play with himself lazily as he scrolled through the pictures, picking the one he wanted to send to Mickey and hitting send with a *wink emoji* added after the picture. He continued to stroke himself, getting some lube after a minuet to help the prosses along. He was just really getting into it, the pool of warmth building when his phone buzzed. He gripped the base of his dick with some firmness, saving off his orgasm as he opened the message.

From Mickey: “Ian!?? WTF??”

Ian smirked, sending back a quick message.

To Mickey: “What? Don’t like what you see?”

Mickey’s replay came instantly.

From Mickey: “the fuckin problem is THAT I like it.”

Ian laughed, snapping another picture of his now slicked up cock in his fist, the head much pinker from the stimulation he had started. He smiled to himself knowing Mickey was gonna be pissed when he got home, but Ian didn’t care, it was fucking hot. He hit send….and then a minute later Mickey was calling him.

“Yes” Ian said casually as he picked up.

“Fuck you, I got a fucking hard on at work man” there was a small silence before Mickey continued “you know I work with other people, right? Someone could have easily seen that first picture.”

“More of me to go around” Ian joked, a finger trailing up his cock playfully, a small moan leaving his lips as he rubbed it over the slit that was now pooled with pre-cum.

“Fuck” Mickey said on the other end, and Ian could hear the lust mixed with frustration in it. “You still fucking going at it Gallagher?” Mickey asked.

Ian smiled, starting to move his fist up and down again, his head falling back onto the pillow. “Mhmm, wish it was you around me.”

Mickey hissed, “I am pissed, but also can’t go back to work like this.”

“You hard?” Ian asked, knowing the answer. “What else was your plan?” Mickey said.

Ian giggled before moaning louder as a wave washed over him, his body quivering naturally.

“Fuck you, just get me off quickly” Mickey said. Ian smiled wide. “You want me touching you babe, while you ride my really hard slicked up cock?” Ian whispered into the phone, the sound of Mickey moaning softly on the other end going straight to his dick. He was not going to last long. He had been teasing for a while now and with Mickey actually talking to him he knew he was a goner.

“Fuck yea, want you in me so bad” Mickey said, another moan coming after the words.

“So close Mick” Ian said, a low gasp leaving his lips as he increased the speed of his hand. “Wish I was coming in you, filling you up so fuckin good. *moan* Like you like.”

Mickey hummed on the other end, “keep talkin bitch.”

“Gonna fuck you so good when you get home, make you moan for me.” Ian said, he was going to cum any second. “Make-fuck-you-oh-feel-mmh-so good.” Ian half managed to say as he was pushed over the edge by his own hand, spilling all over his stomach and chest as heavy breaths filled the phone. “Fuck, that was good” Ian said as his breath cached up with him. Mickey was only grunting softly on the other end. “You cum Mick?” He asked, his own body going lax with bliss.

“Working on it” Mickey said, and Ian could tell he was gritting his teeth. Ian smiled, wanting to help his boyfriend over the edge. “Want you to cum for me Mickey, can you do that?” Ian said playfully, dragging his free hand through a splash on his chest. A labored “yes” came from the other end. “Good, think about me touching you, making you feel so good.” There was another grunt and a moan and Ian could tell as his boyfriend finished, the sounds distinctive with everything Mickey and sex. The sounds one of his favorite things in the world.

“Jesus, you are going to get me fired” Mickey said as his breathing steadied.

“That’s no good, but you are welcome” Ian said, sitting up finally.

“You are fucking dead ginger snap” Mickey said, and Ian could not help but laugh. “love you Mickey, see you when you get home.” Mickey grunted, “love you too.” And then the call was over.

Ian was pleased with his efforts as he cleaned off and started to prep dinner for his boyfriend’s arrival…still all in the nude.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking prompts!


End file.
